


We Ain't Gonna Hide It

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [28]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Possible WIP (in several months), Stand Alone, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Roman's not sure Bayley's even old enough to be in the speakeasy, until Finn speaks up for her.





	We Ain't Gonna Hide It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt a speakeasy
> 
> This is for my girl. She knows who she is. I pretty much wrote the pairing for her.

Roman crosses his arms over his chest as the young girl in front of him tries to get inside. “Look, you’re a gorgeous young girl, but you ain’t gettin’ in here,” he says, licking his lips.

“I’m old ‘nough,” the young brunette says. She looks up at Roman pleadingly. “I swear, I’m old enough to go in. Besides, isn’t the whole thing illegal?” 

“That doesn’t mean I’m letting a twelve year old in.” Roman shakes his head. “Not happenin’. Now kindly, go. We ain’t that kind of speakeasy.” He frowns as he looks over his shoulder. “What is it, boss?” 

Finn steps up and smiles at Roman, then at the young girl. “Bayley! Hello, love,” he says pulling her into his arms and kissing her cheek. “Roman, this is my friend, Bayley. I assure you, she’s old enough to be in here.” 

“She’s like twelve,” Roman says, gesturing at her.

“She’s like twenty seven, Roman. I assure you, I wouldn’t lie about my friend’s age. You know how protective I am of our club.” He pats Roman on the shoulder and pulls Bayley with him. “You owe her an apology.” 

About an hour later, Bayley is panting as she moves off the dance floor, still bouncing as she heads for the bar. She stops when she spots Roman behind the bar. She leans against it and sighs. “I suppose, you’re going to tell me I can’t have a drink?” 

“Whatever you want is on the house. Mr. Balor’s orders.” Roman looks away, then back up. “I’m sorry, Ms. Martinez, for assuming you were just lying to get in here.” 

“It’s okay. I know I look really young,” Bayley says, smiling. “And it’s Bayley, not Ms. Martinez. That just makes me feel weird. I’m old, but I’m not that old.” 

Roman nods. “Okay, Bayley. I really am sorry. I was just trying to do my job.” 

“I get that.” Bayley beams at him. “So, can I get a glass of whiskey?” 

“Whiskey? Are you sure? Our whiskey is ridiculously strong here. Finn gets it smuggled in from Ireland.”

“Then it’s exactly what I want. No ice, no water. Just whiskey, please.” Bayley raises both eyebrows, jumping when Finn wraps an arm around her waist from behind. She looks at him and sticks her tongue out. 

He laughs and shakes his head. “Roman, she can handle it.”

Roman nods and pours her a small glass, which she knocks back easily. She licks her lips and beams at Finn. “As good as ever. Dance with me.” She grabs Finn’s hands, but he shakes his head. 

“Sorry, love. My Sami is waiting for me in my office. You could ask Roman. He’s a good dancer.” 

Bayley raises an eyebrow, then looks at Roman and smiles hopefully. “What do you say?”

“I never turn down a lady,” Roman says, signaling to someone else behind the bar. He hops over it and walks to her side, holding out his hand to her. Bayley takes it and bounces a little. “Let’s go dance,” he says, pulling her out to the dance floor. 

A few hours later, Roman is walking Bayley to a cab. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Bayley.” 

“You too, Roman.” Bayley chews at her lip. “Could I... Would you be interested in coming home with me?” 

Roman cocks an eyebrow. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” 

Bayley nods. “Come home with me, Roman.” 

He licks his lips and looks back at the club. He nods and gestures to the side of the building. “My car is around the corner.” 

“Let’s go.” Bayley bounces ahead of him, heading to his car. He opens the passenger door and she climbs inside. “So, how long have you worked for Finn?” she asks as he starts the car and pulls onto the road.

“About two years now. He’s a great boss, even if he is... well, you know.” 

“Mob?” Bayley grins. “I know all about it. My dad is partners with him.” 

“Ah.” Roman licks his lips. “And how does your dad feel about you going to speakeasies?” 

“He doesn’t particularly care what I do. I know most mob guys are all about family. But my dad? Not so much. Because I’m a woman, he doesn’t give a fuck.”

Roman licks his lips as he glances over at her. “Are you serious?” 

“Yeah. My brothers, he’s brought into the business. Me? He told me to get the hell away from him and his business every chance he gets. Thankfully, Finn is the type to care about family, so he’s helped me get a job and an apartment. Plus, he lets me help him out with his side of the business.” Bayley shrugs. “Someday, I want to take over my dad’s side, but I have to prove that I’m better than him.” 

“I’m sure Finn will help you with that.” Roman pulls up to an apartment building and raises an eyebrow. “This is where you live?” 

“Yeah. Not the best place in the world, but my place is clean and it’s nice.”

Roman shrugs. “I’m just surprised that Finn would let you live in a place like this.”

“I refused to let him get me anything nicer. I’m going to do this from the ground up, prove myself to my dad.” 

“Just your dad?” 

“No.” Bayley smiles. “You wanna come up?” 

“That’s why I’m here,” he says, “right?”

Bayley nods and tells him where to park, then the two of them head up to her apartment. He smiles as he looks around. The building itself looks like a slum, but her apartment is done up rather nicely. “It is a nice place,” he says before he turns to face her. Suddenly he finds his arms full of her, her legs wrapped around his waist. He chuckles, eyebrows raising. “Eager?” 

“I don’t like waiting. Sorry.” She smiles and leans in, kissing him. He kisses her back, arms wrapping tight around her waist to keep her up in his arms. He licks his way into her mouth, stumbling as he tries to find his way to her bedroom. Bayley pulls back and points him in the right direction and he nods, going back to kissing her as they head down the hall.


End file.
